5 jours pour séduire un Maraudeur
by nestie
Summary: OS. "Mesdemoiselles, prenez place. Vous me connaissez toutes, je suis Sirius Black. Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre les règles de base pour séduire un garçon. Je compte caser mon pote Rémus, la meilleure d'entre vous aura peut-être droit à un rendez-vous avec lui. Et qui sait si je ne trouverais pas moi-même mon bonheur parmi vous... On s'y met ?"


**Titre : Cinq jours pour séduire un Maraudeur**

**Résumé : Mesdemoiselles, prenez place. Vous me connaissez toutes, je suis Sirius Black. Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre les règles de base pour séduire un garçon. Je compte caser mon pote Rémus, la meilleure d'entre vous aura peut-être droit à un rendez-vous avec lui. Et qui sait si je ne trouverais pas moi-même mon bonheur parmi vous... On s'y met ?**

**Rating : K+**

One shot.

Je me remets aux One Shot ! J'ai écrit celui là en deux jours sous le coup d'une impulsion. Bref un truc tout con et tout court, un truc de l'été quoi. C'est sur Sirius. Un peu cliché, un peu parodique, un peu tordu, avec un brin de cynisme... on ne se refait pas !

Si parmi vous certaines ont lu « Once you go Black, you never go back », vous reconnaitrez sûrement un thème que j'ai recyclé dans ce One Shot !

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

-Sirius je t'interdis de faire ça.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'interdire quoi que ce soit. On est dans une école libre non ?

-Je t'en empêcherai.

-Moony, d'ici demain tu seras enfermé à la bibliothèque en train de potasser pour ton exposé. Et ça va bien te prendre deux jours vu que tu dois te coltiner cet intello de Bishop comme binôme. Ca me laisse largement le temps de commencer mon petit séminaire...

Lily Evans écoutait les deux meilleurs amis de son petit ami avec une lassitude amusée. Sirius était définitivement dérangé. Pas un petit peu, non, complètement désaxé. Il avait réellement l'intention d'organiser un casting pour trouver la fille parfaite pour Rémus. Invraisemblable.

-Bon alors, où est-ce qu'on colle ça ? Demanda James qui venait d'arriver, les bras chargés d'affiches.

-Ah parfait ! S'exclama Sirius en frappant dans ses mains et allant à la rencontre de son ami. Je pense qu'un poster dans chaque couloir devrait suffire. Lily, si tu voulais bien en placer dans les toilettes des filles et dans les dortoirs. Uniquement des cinquième, sixième et septième années bien sûr.

-Tu plaisantes ? Je ne m'en mêle pas, se défendit la rousse en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait Lupin.

James passa immédiatement en mode séduction et tenta de la faire changer d'avis. Mais personne ne faisait faire quoi que ce soit à Lily Evans contre son gré. C'était peine perdue.

-Heu, vous ne croyez pas que les profs vont les décoller, de toute façon ? Intervint alors Peter, très pragmatique.

Sirius laissa échapper un éclat de rire condescendant. Il étala l'une des affiches sur le bureau de la salle vide dans laquelle ils se trouvaient réunis. D'un ton emphatique il entreprit de lire le texte qu'il avait lui-même inventé et appliqué sur le parchemin avec l'aide de James.

_**AVIS A LA POPULATION FEMININE DE POUDLARD**_

_**Vous êtes mignonne ? Vous disposez d'un esprit affuté ? **_

_**Vous savez cuisiner de bons petits plats ? Vous êtes célibataire (ou planifiez de lâcher votre actuel petit-ami) et vous rêvez de devenir populaire par association ?**_

_**Ceci vous concerne !**_

_**Maraudeur cherche l'âme soeur. Moi, Sirius Black, recrute toute fille, âgée d'au minimum 16 ans, correspondant aux critères susnommés.**_

_**Les détails seront expliqués de vive voix. **_

_**Présentez-vous dans la salle 217 samedi à 10h30 pour un séminaire hors du commun.**_

-Perfecto ! Impeccable ! Je dirais même : Deux-peccable. S'autocongratula-t-il en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Elles vous toutes rappliquer dans la seconde. Et non, Peter, personne ne décollera mon oeuvre. J'y ai apposé un maléfice de glue perpétuelle. De plus, les affiches se désintègreront d'elles-mêmes dès samedi.

-Je trouve ton annonce un peu ambiguë, se permit d'interférer Rémus. A te lire on croirait que tu cherches une fille pour toi.

-Je croyais que tu étais contre cette idée de toute façon, en quoi ça te dérange ?

-Je m'en fiche, je dis juste que ça porte à confusion.

-Tu critiques mon travail ?

Il ne valait mieux pas érafler l'égo de Sirius si on ne voulait pas passer une demi heure à s'excuser platement.

-C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé, Remus, avoua James. Vu que tu n'es pas d'accord, on a pensé qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas dévoiler ton nom afin ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis, au cas où...

L'explication sembla satisfaire tout le monde.

-Franchement, Rémus peut bien se trouver une copine par lui-même, argua la jeune fille dans une dernière tentative de raisonner Black.

-Laisse tomber Lily, Sirius a l'esprit obtus, maugréa Rémus.

-Depuis quand aider un ami est-il un crime ? S'offusqua le brun. Rémus est célibataire depuis au moins quatre mois ! C'est carrément mauvais pour son image.

-Et tu crois qu'attirer les pires pouff de l'école en leur promettant la célébrité est une bonne idée ? Continua Evans en croisant les bras, butée.

-Je vais écrémer tout ça, t'inquiète pas. Dans cinq jours, j'aurais trouvé la perle rare pour Rémus. Faites-moi confiance, je suis l'homme de la situation.

Deux heures plus tard Lily n'avait toujours pas accepté d'apposer les posters dans les dortoirs et les toilettes des filles. Sirius dut donc se résoudre à se débrouiller par lui-même, ronchonnant.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu te retrouves dans le dortoir des filles de toute façon », railla la rousse, enroulée dans les bras de James, hilare.

C'est ainsi que « l'homme de la situation » surgit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors de septième année après avoir, une fois n'est pas coutume, réussi à neutraliser le sortilège de protection.

Des cris suraigus fusèrent de partout. Des filles en pyjama, à moitié dénudées ou en plein sommeil le fixèrent, éberluées de se retrouver face à un garçon. Et surtout face au si sexy Sirius Black. Une autre sortit même de la salle de bain, en serviette, pour voir ce qui se tramait.

Sirius embrassa la pièce du regard, un large sourire béat collé au visage.

-Salut les filles, vous me voyez désolé de débarquer comme ça mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Vous remercierez Evans pour ça. Bref, je suis là pour vous inviter à une petite réunion de mon cru.

Et il apposa un poster sur la porte, écartant les bras dans un geste d'orateur. La plupart des adolescentes ne pensèrent pas même à jeter un oeil à l'annonce, trop occupée à se rhabiller, rajouter un coup de rouge à lèvre discrètement ou tout simplement à dévisager le garçon.

-Faites passer le mot ! Termina-t-il.

-Certainement pas ! C'est complètement sexiste ce que tu as écrit là !

Marie McDonald venait de parler. Encore une progressiste en faveur du droit des femmes, pensa Sirius. Il évitait habituellement de partir dans des discussions avec elle, pour ne pas se retrouver entre deux feux. Et pour cause, c'était l'amie de Lily. Mais là, tant pis.

-T'en fais pas McDo, tu ne remplis pas les critères. C'est écrit « mignonne ». On laissera les filles concernées décider si elles trouvent que je suis un gros macho, rétorqua alors Sirius.

Quelques une ricanèrent, d'autres étouffèrent un gloussement. Marie dégaina sa baguette et lui envoya un sort de furoncle qu'il évita de justesse. Il dut s'enfuir en courant, sous l'hilarité des autres.

« J'espère vous voir nombreuses ! » lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Il était hors de question qu'il réitère l'expérience pour les deux autres dortoirs, sans parler de ceux des autres maisons !

Rémus Lupin regarda son ami revenir, légèrement décoiffé et essoufflé. Apparemment ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il le vit commencer un petit manège qu'il l'avait observé pratiquer des dizaines et des dizaines de fois.

A chaque fois que Sirius avait besoin de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait avoir par lui-même ou qu'il pouvait faire faire par d'autres au lieu de faire un quelconque effort, il passait en mode HS.

HS : _Hot Sirius_.

C'était sa dernière petite amie en date qui avait inventé ce terme.

Il se dirigeait vers une fille d'une démarche de prédateur et en même temps nonchalante. Il ramenait ses cheveux en arrière, humidifiait ses lèvres et pof se plantait devant sa proie. Après l'avoir reluquée de haut en bas – ou de bas en haut selon l'atout physique le plus intéressant – il la fixait, la regardant par en dessous.

Une vois grave, lente et basse et le tour était joué. Il pouvait quémander n'importe quoi, il l'obtiendrait. Et lorsque la fille avait accepté, il effleurait une partie nue de son corps : le bras, la joue, la main, n'importe quoi qui puisse la mettre dans tous ses états et faire disparaître d'éventuels derniers doutes.

Il se servit de cette technique par sept fois. L'affaire était faite : les affiches seraient collées dans les dortoirs le soir même.

Le lendemain tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, personne n'écoutait en cours. La Grande Salle était dans un tel brouhaha au déjeuner, le nom de Sirius Black fut prononcé 528 fois. Evidemment McGonagall eut vent de ce qui se tramait et administra trois semaines entières de retenue à l'intéressé, devant tout le monde. Sirius tenta de l'amadouer.

-Mais... Professeur... Je sais pourquoi vous faites ça ! Ne soyez pas vexée, vous aussi vous pouvez participer !

-Mr Black ! fit le professeur de métamorphose, l'air scandalisé. Vous venez de vous infliger une semaine supplémentaire de retenue ! Et une dissertation dont je vous communiquerai le sujet une fois que j'aurais trouvé un thème assez rébarbatif pour vous faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

Elle était pourtant habituée aux familiarité de son élève le plus brillant. Inutile de préciser que la popularité du jeune homme monta encore d'un échelon. Il venait d'acquérir l'admiration des petits première année, qui désormais rêvaient de lui ressembler.

Evidemment la salle 217 fut interdite d'accès. Mais le bouche à oreille était une arme massive. Le samedi matin en question, toutes les participantes étaient au courant du changement de lieu et d'horaires.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination il y avait déjà une queue monstre. James Potter distribuait des parchemins à chacune d'entre elles et Peter Pettigrew était occupé à les photographier sous tous les angles.

Une fois cela fait, les demoiselles purent prendre place, des chaises avaient été mises à leur disposition, en cercle. Sirius Black se trouvait au centre, la chemise légèrement entrouverte et la cravate, estampillée au blason de Gryffondor, savamment placée de travers. Elles le regardaient toutes avec des yeux avides, énamourés ou impatients.

-Mesdemoiselles, entonna-t-il avec emphase, prenez place. Vous me connaissez toutes, je suis Sirius Black. Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre les règles de base pour séduire un garçon. Je compte caser mon pote Rémus, la meilleure d'entre vous aura peut-être droit à un rendez-vous avec lui. Et qui sait si je ne trouverais pas moi-même mon bonheur parmi vous... On s'y met ?

Un silence quasi religieux lui répondit.

-Bien, James vous a distribué des questionnaires, j'attends que vous y répondiez avec franchise. De toute façon je finirais bien par le savoir si vous mentez. Peter a pris vos photos selon ma méthode du « Face, body & sex appeal ». Elles seront étudiées et compulsées avec vos réponses aux questionnaires.

-Pourquoi Rémus est-il absent ? Intervint alors une Serdaigle de cinquième année, après avoir levé la main.

Les trois garçons s'entre-regardèrent.

-Il préfère avoir la surprise, répondit alors Peter.

-Et ce sera lui qui choisira ou vous ?

-J'effectuerai une première sélection à l'aide de mes chers camarades ici présents et Rémus choisira parmi les trois finalistes, expliqua Sirius.

Sur ces mots, James plaça un chevalier muni de plusieurs parchemins devant le tableau et Sirius prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, Rémus Lupin est un de nos amis. Il est, par définition, très difficile à satisfaire et n'importe qui ne saurait l'accompagner dans les turpitudes de la vie !

Peter fit de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le ton affecté de son ami. Les filles buvaient ses paroles, à quelques unes près, sceptiques.

-Il faut donc que je m'assure que vous possédiez le minimum requis avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Je vais vous faire part de mes règles de séduction. Ce que vous devez absolument savoir faire pour attirer l'attention d'un garçon et plus particulièrement de Rémus Lupin.

Sirius Black fit dos à son public pour écrire sur le tableau.

_« Leçon n°1 : De la difficulté viendra la gloire »_

Il souligna de trois traits. Pendant ce temps, l'assistance féminine était occupée à étudier sous tous les angles son postérieur, moulé dans un pantalon noir. Des soupirs énamourés s'échappèrent de tous les coins. Sirius se retourna, leur adressant un clin d'oeil séducteur.

-Aucun d'entre nous ne veut d'une fille qui se prend pour une moins que rien. Vous devez vous a-ffir-mer ! Croyez-vous qu'on jettera le moindre coup d'oeil vers vous si vous clopinez dans la bibliothèque, tête baissée, croulant sous les grimoires et incapable de nous adresser trois mots sans bafouiller ? NON !

Et il ponctua son dernier mot d'un coup de règle sur le tableau. L'outil se brisa littéralement en deux, provocant des rires nerveux. Une septième année, au blason affiché de Poufsouffle, leva la main :

-Tes leçons ne sont que de grosses généralités, déclara-t-elle. Je pense que toute fille sait instinctivement comment séduire un garçon. Et Lupin est un garçon comme les autres.

Sirius l'étudia une seconde.

-Tu sors, ordonna-t-il alors.

-Quoi ? Mais..

-Dehors ! Si tu penses que Rémus est un être banal, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Epargne-nous ta présence perturbatrice.

La dissidente se leva, penaude, et se rejoignit la porte, prenant soin de la claquer avec force.

-Eh bien... Une rivale de moins, pour vous autres ! Exposa James dans un grand sourire conciliateur.

« Comment veut-il qu'on s'affirme si lorsqu'on le fait, il nous jette dehors ? » chuchota une Gryffondor à son amie.

-Toi ! Oui toi ! L'apostropha alors Sirius en pointant sa règle réduite de moitié vers la jeune fille. J'entends tout ! Lève-toi, veux-tu ?

La blonde s'exécuta, hésitante. 1m73, 36 de taille. Aucune crainte à avoir que qui que ce soit la recale sur son physique. Pourtant avec Black et son esprit tordu, on n'était jamais à l'abri.

Il lui prit délicatement la main et la mena au centre avant de s'approcher d'elle à pas de loup.

Il s'arrêta à cinq centimètres de son visage et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens. Elle cilla.

-Salut, je ne crois pas te connaître. Une grossière erreur étant donné ta silhouette... Quel est ton prénom déjà ?

-Mallory, souffla la fille en rougissant, un sourire aux lèvres devant le compliment qu'elle entendait pourtant si souvent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'après cette petite réunion, on aille déjeuner ensemble Mallory ? Après tout je peux apprendre à mieux te connaître en dehors de ce lieu, qui sait... Et si tu ne corresponds pas à Rémus, tu peux me correspondre à moi... A vrai dire je crois que tu me correspond déjà...

Et il laissa sa main glisser sur le bras de Mallory, lentement, doucement... Elle frissonna.

-Heu... je ne sais pas trop. Je suis prise ce midi, répondit-elle, consciente qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une ruse et que tous les regardaient.

-Et intelligente avec ça ! Moi qui voulais faire une démonstration de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, je crois que j'aurais dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre ! Déclara alors Sirius en riant. Bon tant pis, tu peux retourner à ta place, je te prierai de ne plus bavarder avec ton amie quand je parle, ceci dit.

Elle gloussa et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa chaise lorsqu'il la retint par le bras et lui parla à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne n'entende :

-Sérieusement Mallory. Je t'attends devant ton dortoir demain midi. J'espère que tu seras là...

Et il laissa trainer sa main sur sa clavicule, lui souriant d'un air taquin. Elle lui rendit son sourire, sans répondre. Ni oui ni non. Elle savait qu'il fallait paraître insaisissable et mystérieuse. Et elle savait que le lendemain à midi sept elle serait devant son dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle fut rassise, Sirius frappa dans ses mains :

-Vous avez compris, il ne faut jamais accepter une proposition du premier coup ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on soit un tant soit peu intéressé par une relation sérieuse, si on sait que c'est gagné d'avance ! A moins bien sûr que vous soyez une bombe sexuelle au lit... et encore.

-Il y a un tas de filles qui t'ont déjà dit non, et pourtant tu n'as jamais persévéré ! Argua alors une rousse dans le fond.

Black éclata d'un rire tonitruant :

-Parce que tu crois que parce qu'une fille fait semblant de me résister je vais lui courir après ? Chérie, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. C'est quitte ou double pour vous mesdemoiselles. Si vous voulez avoir le privilège de passer une nuit avec moi et que je vous le demande, je vous conseille d'accepter ma proposition sur le champ avant de rater le coche. Par contre si vous voulez être l'heureuse élue, l'unique et l'officielle il va falloir faire un peu plus que jouer la difficile. Il faut l'être pour de vrai !

Et il désigna James.

-Voyez Potter. Evans lui a résisté 150 ans car elle ne voulait réellement pas de lui ! Et car ce n'est pas une fille facile, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Maintenant, elle est la fille la plus jalousée de Poudlard.

L'assistance hocha la tête.

-Aucun Maraudeur ne veut sortir avec une fille prête à coucher illico. Respectez-vous et ayez confiance en vos atouts. La séance est levée ! Remplissez vos questionnaires, je les récupère demain.

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie dans un brouhaha monstrueux. Peter se précipita vers Sirius, alerté et furieux :

-T'es malade de leur dire ça ! On va devoir galérer pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous maintenant ! Tu veux nous saboter ou quoi ? A quoi tu joues ?

-Calme toi. Je peux t'assurer que malgré ce que j'ai dit, ça ne changera rien pour nous. Mais sûrement pour tous les autres mecs lambda. Parce qu'on est tellement irrésistibles qu'elles appliqueront cette règle pour les autres mais pas pour nous. Là où Sirius passe, les femmes trépassent.

-Woaw, tes pieds ne touchent plus terre, commenta James.

-Les tiens non plus jusqu'à ce que Lily les force à atterrir. Je ne suis que ce que tu aurais pu devenir si Evans ne t'avait pas tué dans l'oeuf. Sois pas jaloux, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton désinvolte en lui administrant une tape dans le dos.

Bientôt ils rejoignirent Rémus dans le parc et celui-ci mit le doigt sur un problème de taille. Comment allaient-ils séparer les filles sérieuses des autres ?

-La méthode Mallory, affirma Black.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

-Je viens de l'inventer. Peter, James et moi on va écrémer les participantes. Quand on aura choisi les plus jolies, on ira leur faire des avances et on verra lesquelles y répondront favorablement d'ici demain.

-T'es taré. James est maqué, elles n'y croiront jamais, contredit Lupin.

-Tu me sousestimes Moony, se défendit Potter. Je peux avoir n'importe laquelle, surtout maintenant que je suis en couple.

-Fais gaffe à ce que ta copine ne l'apprenne pas.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment tenter quoi que ce soit, Lily le sait. Je n'ai pas galéré tant d'années pour tout foutre en l'air pour une fille de passage.

-Oh Potter le romantique...

Sur ce, ils se mirent au travail.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, ils faisaient les comptes.

-Clairement, la moitié n'a rien écouté de ta leçon n°1, Padfoot, badina Peter.

-Je sais, c'est affolant. On les vire.

-Et Mallory ? S'enquit James.

-Aaah Mallory, la méthode porte bien son nom. Vous verrez ça dans dix minutes.

18h00. Deuxième jour de séminaire. Même salle. Les filles s'assirent, impatientes et toujours aussi stressées.

-Bonjour ! Potter, Pettigrew et moi nous sommes réunis hier pour revoir vos photos. Celles que j'appellerai vous pouvez partir, vous ne remplissez malheureusement pas les critères de beauté. Pas besoin de nous rendre vous questionnaires. Les autres, remettez-les à James.

L'orateur appela une quarantaine de noms. Pleurs, jurons, soupirs ; les réactions furent nombreuses et disparates. Une fois cela terminé il fit revenir Mallory au centre. Cette fois, elle n'en menait pas large.

-Aaah Mallory tu n'as décidément pas écouté ce que j'essayais de vous faire comprendre hier. Je sais que tu étais au pied de l'escalier de ton dortoir à midi sept hier. Et je n'y étais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'y venir. Voyez mesdemoiselles, la fin de la démonstration de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. J'ai proposé à Mallory, en toute discrétion de la retrouver là bas. Je lui ai dit que j'y serai, sans lui demander de réponse. Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait après avoir refusé un déjeuner et m'avoir envoyé un sourire qu'elle pensait énigmatique ? Elle s'est dépêchée de mettre ses plus beaux atours et de m'y retrouver. ERREUR !

Des rires éclatèrent dans le public. Mallory était rouge de honte.

-Je vous déconseille de rire. James et Peter ont usé de la même technique et au moins dix d'entre vous se sont fait prendre de la même façon. Vous pouvez prendre la porte aussi. Merci de votre probante participation.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit. Mallory, à moité en pleurs, suivit la file de ses camarades.

-Hey attends, lui fit Black en baissant la voix. Je ne faisais qu'exposer un point important. Mais si tu veux qu'on se retrouve dans une salle vide ce soir... Je suis sérieux cette fois.

Elle poussa un glapissement entre l'horreur et l'incrédulité avant de courir vers la sortie. James regarda son ami, n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Une de perdue... toutes les autres de retrouvées, commenta-t-il, arrogant au possible.

-Je tiens quand même à dire, monsieur le misogyne, que ce n'est parce qu'une fille accepte de déjeuner avec l'un de vous que c'est dans la poche et que c'est une fille « facile » comme tu dis !

Qui donc osait lui parler ainsi ? Les trois se retournèrent pour voir une Lily Evans, goguenarde. Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent tandis que James faisait tourner son esprit à plein régime afin de trouver le moyen de faire sortir sa copine de là sans faire un scandale.

-Lily ! Grogna Black entre ses dents, lui faisant signe de s'en aller.

-Oui ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-elle en se levant et en le rejoignant sous les yeux ébahies des spectatrices.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la rousse et se tourna vers le mur, aussi à l'écart que possible.

-Ca t'amuse de saper ma crédibilité ? J'essaie d'aider Rémus, là, grinça-t-il.

-Tu racontes des âneries et tu traites ces filles comme des moins que rien, tu m'étonnes qu'elles n'aient pas confiance en elles.

-C'est McDonald qui t'a dit de venir ? Parce que si c'est ça tu peux lui dire de...

James décida d'intervenir avant que Sirius ne laisse échapper une phrase mal placée :

-Laisse tomber Lily, ces filles ont accepté de revenir aujourd'hui, ça ne sert à rien de les défendre. Elles savent ce qu'elles font.

Evans lança un regard agacé vers son petit-ami.

-Toi, si je te reprends à piéger une fille pour le compte de Sirius et ses divagations... n'espère pas que je vienne t'applaudir à ton prochain match.

Et elle s'éclipsa, non sans couler un regard courroucé vers Peter aussi. Hum, cette séance s'annonçait mal. Mais il en fallait plus pour désarçonner Sirius Black.

_« Leçon n°2 : Lâcher du leste »_

-Un point capital qui nous changera la vie si vous le retenez, mes beautés, indiqua le conférencier. Vous devez arrêter de nous prendre la tête ! Supprimez ces mots de votre vocabulaire !

Peter et James pouffaient.

« Potter doit en savoir quelque chose avec sa Lily » commenta une Serpentard assez fort pour que tous entendent. Personne ne releva.

-Je disais donc : cessez de nous asticoter à tout bout de champ. Si on vous dit qu'on passe la soirée avec nos potes, pourquoi être si suspicieuse ? Si on regarde un peu trop longuement une autre fille, ne vous énervez pas. Du moment qu'on ne touche pas... Et par pitié si on n'a pas envie d'entamer une grande discussion à propos le futur possible de notre « couple », n'insistez pas. Rien de mieux pour nous faire fuir.

Une petite brune prit alors la parole, l'air très concerné.

-Et si le garçon oublie le jour de l'anniversaire de nos trois mois de relation par exemple, il est normal qu'on soit énervée !

-Ton prénom ?

-Antonia.

-Bien. Antonia. Si tu te retrouves un jour dans cette situation avec moi, ou l'un de mes amis, ce n'est pas un drame. Estime-toi plutôt heureuse d'être toujours là au bout de trois mois et de ne pas avoir été remplacée.

Antonia resta coite, prise entre deux émotions. Troublée qu'il puisse envisager de sortir avec elle et déçue qu'il lui cloue le bec. Sirius haussa les sourcils, adossé contre le tableau de la salle de classe, bras croisés. Il attendait d'autres questions. Un doigt pointé se leva.

Elle, il la connaissait. Phillippa Nicholson. Une miss j'ai-réponse-à-tout.

-J'espère que ce conseil fonctionne dans les deux sens. J'ai entendu dire que les Maraudeurs étaient des petits-amis exigeants et possessifs. Imaginons que l'une de nous sorte avec Rémus et laissions dériver notre regard sur... Peter ou toi par exemple. Rémus le prendrait bien, je présume.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration avant de réfuter :

-Je ne peux définitivement pas parler en son nom mais...

-Il me semble que c'est pourtant ce que tu fais depuis le début, non ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Non, Pipa, je ne fais que l'aider. Je disais donc, ce qui est valable pour une fille ne l'est pas pour un garçon. Depuis quand hommes et femmes sont-ils égaux ? Une fille ayant un petit ami ne peut se permettre de reluquer un autre mec. Car que va-t-il se passer ? L'autre mec va se précipiter pour lui faire des avances voyant qu'il a une touche ! Même si, évidemment, dans cette situation il n'y a aucune chance que Peter, James ou moi ne volions à Rémus sa petite amie.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon surnom.

-Et pourquoi ça ? On se connait bien il me semble... badina Sirius en lui décochant un sourire enjôleur.

-Arrête de tenter de lancer une rumeur idiote. S'empressa de se défendre Philippa. Tu me connais parce que je t'ai battu lors du dernier contrôle de métamorphose et tu l'as mauvaise. Et au cas où tu te poserais la question, je suis là pour Rémus et absolument pas intéressée par le fait d'être ta petite-amie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

-Super, moi non plus je ne suis pas intéressé par le fait d'être _ta petite-amie._

Des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Philippa ne trouva pas cela drôle du tout et méprisa mentalement toutes celles qui venaient de pouffer.

Le sorcier récupéra ensuite les questionnaires posés sur le bureau et les étudia, d'un air exagérément concentré :

-Pour conclure cette séance, à toutes celles qui ont répondu «a» ou «c » à la question « Si Rémus oublie qu'il vous avait donné rendez-vous devant la salle commune pour un dîner en amoureux et vous pose un lapin par mégarde, seriez-vous : a. boudeuse, b. conciliante, c. énervée, d. indifférente », ne prenez pas la peine de revenir demain.

Et il envoya valser un à un chaque questionnaire incluant les mauvaises réponses, d'un air détaché.

Le soir-même il était dans son dortoir, affalé sur son lit, ses amis autour de lui. James venait de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

-Alors, la leçon de demain, tu as prévu quoi ? S'enquit-il, au cas où il devrait tenir Lily à l'écart une fois de plus.

-Un truc méga important, répondit Sirius sans en dire plus.

-Il reste combien de filles jusqu'ici ?, interrogea Rémus qui se prenait de plus en plus au jeu.

-35.

-Tout ça ! S'étonna le loup-garou, doutant sérieusement des méthodes de ses amis.

-T'inquiète, après la leçon de demain, le compte va sensiblement décroitre.

-Je m'attends au pire...

Peter étouffa soudain une exclamation :

-C'est quoi ça ? Regarde la photo ? Pourquoi on l'a gardée ? C'est un garçon !

-Quoi ? Fais voir ! Mais non c'est une fille qu'est ce que tu racontes... Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à un mec, indiqua James.

-Yeurk, dégage-moi ça. Comment tu as pu laisser passer ça, Peter ? Accusa Sirius.

-Hey, c'est pas moi !

-Bon, je vais dormir, déclara alors Rémus, définitivement sceptique, en éteignant sa lampe de chevet.

:::

_« Leçon n°3 : Potasser le Kamasutra n'a jamais fait de mal »_

Philippa démarra au quart de tour. Elle bondit de son siège à une telle vitesse que personne n'eut le temps de la devancer :

-Je te signale qu'à la base le Kamasutra a été écrit pour les hommes afin qu'ils apprennent à satisfaire et assouvir les désirs des femmes. Et non l'inverse.

Sirius mit quelques secondes avant d'intégrer l'information. Puis il s'avança dans sa direction et se pencha vers elle.

-Et même si c'était le cas, _Pipa, _on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait donner en retour ? Si le concept d'échange et de partage dans un couple t'est inconnu, la porte est juste là bas.

-Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi !

-Pas du tout ! Tu peux demander à toutes celles qui accepteront de te répondre, je suis le mec le plus généreux qu'on puisse trouver dans cette école. Je donne de ma personne sans compter. Et j'attends de ma copine qu'elle me le rende bien.

A ce stade, les filles assises autour avaient l'imaginaire tellement occupé à illustrer les paroles du Casanova qu'elles arboraient un air absent sur le visage.

Il entreprit de les réveiller en récupérant les questionnaires dans les mains de Peter.

-Bien, alors comme hier, ça va aller très vite. Celles qui sont adeptes de l'étoile de mer ou qui ne pratiquent pas... hum... certaines spécialités, merci d'être passées et bonne journée, éluda-t-il en chiffonnant quelques parchemins qui ne lui convenaient pas.

En tout il en déchira vingt.

-Et il n'en resta que quinze, commenta James.

C'est alors que Sirius prit l'un des questionnaires, le plia en quatre et le fourra dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Chuchota Peter, intrigué.

-Celle là je la garde pour moi. Elle a répondu qu'elle pratiquait absolument _tout_ !

Une fois les éliminées dehors, Black poussa James vers le mur et s'empara de sa règle.

-Il est temps pour un petite sous-partie : l'anatomie masculine et ses points sensibles. Avec James Potter comme assistant. Désolée mesdemoiselles mais étant donné son statut « en couple », il restera habillé.

:::

Le mardi matin, Sirius arriva épuisé en cours d'Arithmancie. Sa période d'heures de colle avait débuté et McGonagall l'avait fait ramasser tous les détritus disséminés dans le parc. Il débarqua débraillé, des cernes sous les yeux, les mèches éparses, la mine irritée et en retard.

Rémus était déjà assis à côté de Peter. James était posté à une table, seul, devant le bureau du professeur : punition pour avoir perturbé le cours précédent. Sirius traina donc son sac de cours, étonnamment plat et léger, vers une place libre. Il lui fallait un mur sur lequel s'appuyer, il ne tiendrait jamais les deux heures sinon. Il y avait bien Peggy, assise là bas mais elle lui en voulait pour il ne savait quelle raison superficielle. Ni une ni deux il repéra une autre fille seule et s'approcha. Elle était banale et il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Mais surtout elle avait l'air timide. Un jeu d'enfant.

La place était libre à côté d'elle mais elle avait pris celle contre le mur.

-Salut, _toi. _Je suis claqué, si tu me laisses le mur je te promets de ne pas te faire de blague foireuse de tout le cours !

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard de chien battu volontairement exagéré. La sorcière lui céda sa place de bonne grâce, trop heureuse d'être assise à côté de Black. Trop heureuse qu'il lui ai adressé la parole et qu'il l'ai choisie elle au lieu de Peggy, qui pourtant était assise seule elle aussi.

-Merci, t'es super, ajouta le beau gosse en prenant place et en s'affalant immédiatement pour récupérer ses heures de sommeil manquantes.

Il dormit dans à peu près chaque cours et comptait en faire de même dans la salle commune une fois la journée terminée lorsque Rémus lui fit remarquer qu'il avait un « séminaire » à donner.

-Oh, merde c'est vrai ! J'ai rien prévu !, s'exclama-t-il en soufflant. Bon je trouverai bien quelque chose.

-Ne me dis pas que tu dispenses tes leçons au hasard, le morigéna Lupin.

-Ben si, pourquoi ?

Et sur cette réponse interrogative il courut vers la salle habituelle où toutes se trouvaient déjà. James était lancé dans un discours censé les faire patienter. Il énumérait les qualités de Rémus.

Sirius fendit la foule et se plaqua un sourire sur le visage, poussant Potter sur le côté en lui apposant sa paume sur le torse.

-Merci James. Désolé du retard, j'étais occupé à convaincre Dumbledore que non, je ne vendais pas mon corps lors de nos petites séances. Même si j'aurais sûrement de l'avenir en tant que gigolo, ça va sans dire.

Un gallion vola et atterrit à ses pieds.

-Je crois que je facturerai mes services un brin plus cher, merci ! Commenta-t-il sous les ricanements.

_« Leçon n°4 : Famille et amies = problèmes »_

Le titre provoqua de vives protestations dans l'assistance, que Sirius fit taire d'un mouvement de mains.

-Explication : Vous avez un frère qui a le crochet du droit facile et vous surprotège ? Une grande soeur qui vous a l'oeil et vous prend encore pour un bébé ? Des amies qui ne veulent que votre bien et haïssent ces vantards et inconstants de Maraudeurs ? Dîtes leur de se mêler de leur arrière-train sinon ce ne sera pas possible. Il est évident que ni Rémus ni moi n'iront nous battre pour défendre votre honneur. Mais si votre potentiel frère venait à nous menacer il se prendrait une raclée sans précédent. Soeurs et amies rageuses sont à proscrire. Sérieusement, c'est un tue l'amour que de voir des groupes de filles nous envoyer des regards noirs à chaque détour de couloir, qui conspirent contre nous et mettent tout en oeuvre pour saper notre réputation. Nous sommes des mecs gentils et sympa, pourquoi nous diaboliser ainsi ?

Il prit ensuite à parti l'une des filles, une fluette petite brune à la poitrine disproportionnée.

-Toi par exemple ! Je suis sortie avec ta soeur, et avec sa meilleure amie juste après. Elle me hait. Jamais elle ne te laissera approcher de Rémus ou de moi à moins de trois mètres. Et vraiment c'est un grosse perte car à n'en pas douter tu disposes d'atouts non négligeables. J'en suis navré mais je n'ai pas envie de déclencher un dramatique scandale. Mes journées sont assez chargées comme ça. Alors je vais devoir te laisser partir.

-Mais..  
-Crois-moi, tu me remercieras.

Elle se leva et prit la porte.

-Toi ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter l'intéressée. Ton frère est attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Pas moyen.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil déçu vers James et prit le même chemin que sa camarade.

:::

Le cinquième jour arriva enfin. L'affaire devenait sérieuse.

_« Leçon n°5 : Sachez vous vendre »_

-L'homme ne réfléchit pas comme vous. Il ne se demande pas en quoi vous êtes une fille bien ou si vous êtes une perle rare. Non, il se demande en quoi vous êtes une fille bien _pour lui_ ! Ce que nous voulons savoir, nous mâles, c'est ce que vous pourrez nous apporter en tant que petite amie. Pourquoi vous et pas une autre ? En quoi vous nous correspondez ? Au delà du physique, je parle là de caractère, de personnalité, de façon de penser et d'agir.

Les dix dernières participantes écoutaient attentivement. Certaines prenaient mentalement des notes.

-Bien sûr, dans la vraie vie on ne va pas vous le demander directement, ce sera à vous de faire en sorte de mettre en avant ce genre de chose, continua Sirius en faisant les cent pas devant son public. Puisqu'il paraît que vous êtes des êtres subtils et naturellement doués en communication, vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à faire passer le message lors d'une conversation ordinaire.

Pendant qu'il continuait son laïus Peter et James entamaient un boucan du tonnerre, déplaçant tables et chaises afin de les mettre face à face. Potter prit la parole :

-Mais comme ici nous ne sommes pas dans la vraie vie. On va vous le demander directement !

-C'est l'heure des entretiens ! Indiqua Peter d'un ton surexcité.

Sirius s'assit face à la première candidate, posant son questionnaire sur la table placée entre eux.

-Dis moi, à quel point connais-tu Rémus Lupin ? Débuta-t-il, une plume à la main.

Il avait les coudes posés sur la table, attentif, tandis que la sorcière en face de lui se tenait droite comme un i, réfléchissant.

-Je suis dans la même maison que lui, je le connais depuis sept ans. J'ai été son binôme cinq fois en cours. Je le connais par coeur, j'ai même créé un fan-club. Il y a 247 participantes. On a toutes un t-shirt à son effigie.

-Hum hum.

Sirius avait beau hocher la tête, son interlocutrice ne pouvait se douter qu'il était en même temps en train d'écrire « Folle furieuse. A éviter. » sur le parchemin la concernant.

Il passa à la suivante.

-Parle-moi un peu de toi... heu Darcy.

-Je veux devenir médicomage. J'adore les animaux ! J'adore Rémus, je crois que j'ai le béguin pour lui depuis l'année dernière. Il est si mystérieux, c'est trop sexy ! Il est tellement calme et tranquille que je suis sûr qu'il a un côté bestial ! Tout ce que j'aime...

Sirius la regardait avec intérêt. Elle était parfaite pour Rémus, un peu trop enthousiaste et un brin étrange mais bon, il fallait au moins ça pour sortir avec Lupin. « Admise » écrivit-il sur le parchemin.

Il s'affala dans sa chaise et écouta les suivantes sans grand intérêt. Il en avait déjà sélectionné trois susceptibles de plaire à son ami. Lorsque la dernière arriva, il s'apprêtait déjà à la renvoyer car franchement ça devenait redondant et il avait rendez-vous avec une certaine Tabitha sous les gradins du stade.

-Je ne suis pas là pour Rémus mais pour toi, lui apprit la candidate sans préambule.

Il se redressa instantanément.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu pourrais m'apporter de plus que toutes les autres qui me veulent ?

Le questionnaire lui apprit qu'elle s'appelait Charmaine et qu'elle était en sixième année. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris que les siens. Tiens, il avait déjà plongé dans des yeux pareils... La connaissait-il ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus avant, il fut trop tard. Charmaine se leva et lui lança un liquide poisseux en pleine figure par dessus lequel elle jeta un maléfice au rayon pourpre.

-Je peux t'apporter ça. Connard ! Ca t'apprendra !

Et elle disparut avant qu'aucun des garçon ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius s'essuyait le visage, dégouté, pendant que Peter et James riaient aux éclats.

-Aidez-moi au lieu de ricaner comme des demeurés ! Se plaignit Black. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a lancé comme sortilège ?

-Tu devrais le savoir bien assez tôt, je le crains, répondit Potter en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait comme ça ?

-Mais j'en sais rien ! Encore une fêlée de plus !

La mémoire de Sirius était très sélective. Il ne parvint jamais à se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait à son attaquante. Et celle-ci ne daigna jamais le lui faire savoir.

Il était temps que ce séminaire se termine. Il aimait être le centre d'attention de jolies filles mais là il en avait assez soupé.

-Bon, au moins on a les trois finalistes pour Moony. Beau boulot Padfoot. Le félicita Peter en brandissant les trois derniers questionnaires.

Mais Sirius était trop occupé à tripoter son visage, à l'affut d'un changement provoqué par l'attaque intempestive.

:::

-J'en ai déselectionné une, il s'avère qu'elle pense que les loups-garous devraient être enfermés. Une question que vous auriez pu penser à poser plus tôt les gars, exposait Rémus à ses amis. Par contre je n'arrive pas à choisir entre les deux restantes ! C'est dur à dire, mais vous avez trop bien fait les choses, elles sont toutes les deux géniales !

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'elles acceptent de te partager, donc il va falloir trancher Moony, l'informa James.

-Je te préviens si tu choisis Pipa tu risques de ne plus me voir très souvent., prévint Sirius d'un ton très sérieux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais même virée mais Peter et James m'en ont empêché.

Ils étaient tous dans la salle commune, deux jours plus tard, pour un débriefing complet.

Lily intervint, provocant l'étonnement général :

-Quant tu ne parviens pas à décider, il faut invoquer la dérogation n°1 : les laisser s'entre déchirer. Il n'en restera qu'une, et ce sera la bonne.

-Lily ! Je ne te connaissais pas aussi calée dans l'art de la guerre ! S'extasia Lupin, surpris.

-De l'amour, corrigea la sorcière. Et si ! C'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves.

-Hum, ce n'est pas si bête. Mais je pense que je ne choisirai pas celle qui sera prête à tout pour gagner, continua Rémus. Non je prendrais plutôt la perdante. Celle qui sera assez saine d'esprit pour se replier et ne pas en arriver à des extrêmes juste pour sortir avec moi.

-Aaah Rémus, la sagesse faite homme ! Railla alors Pettigrew.

-Enfin ce n'est pas tout ça mais je n'ai pas trouvé l'ombre d'une fille intéressante pour moi. Que des copies de ce que j'ai déjà eu, bailla Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Oh, se rappela Peter en sortant une feuille pliée en deux de son sac, j'avais oublié. Il y a une fille qui a abandonné lorsqu'elle a su que c'était un casting pour sortir avec Rémus et non avec toi.

Sirius retomba sur ses quatre pieds de chaise, très intéressé. Lupin, fronçait les sourcils, hésitant entre la vexation et la curiosité.

-Elle ressemble à quoi ? Tu as sa photo ?

-Heu, en quelque sorte, répondit Peter. Elle m'a arraché l'appareil des mains et s'est photographiée elle-même, tiens.

Il tendit le cliché à Black qui émit un sifflement appréciateur et agréablement surpris. On ne décelait pas le visage de la jeune fille mais juste une jupe arrivant à mi cuisses, accompagnée de bas. Ce qu'on distinguait le mieux cependant, c'était le chemisier blanc qu'elle exhibait. Avec le flash, on pouvait nettement voir par transparence qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

-C'est qui ? S'empressa de demander. Sirius

-Aucune idée, répondit Pettigrew. Elle est partie avant de remplir le questionnaire, il y a juste son nom de famille : Warren.

Hum c'était un nom de famille très courant, pas facile de retrouver la propriétaire. Sirius fit tourner la photo entre ses doigts. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu à courir derrière qui que ce soit tellement les filles se jetaient à ses pieds. Ca promettait d'être intéressant, cette fois. Foi de Black, il mettrait la main sur cette inconnue en cinq jours top chrono !

Enfin une fois que son visage (désormais prématurément vieilli, édenté, avec calvitie et parsemé de verrues noires et poilues) aurait retrouvé forme humaine. Dans un mois un deux avec un peu de chance.

:::::

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire ! Et oui, pour celles qui ont lu « Once you go Black, you never go back » C'est bien la fille à laquelle vous pensez ! Mais c'est juste une petite réutilisation du perso, les deux fics n'ont aucun lien vu qu'ici ils sont tous déjà en septième année et ne connaissent même pas la fameuse Warren.

Je fais dans la récup' avec les familiarités de Sirius et le thème du concours/sélection avec affiches collées dans toutes l'école. J'ai honte mais c'était le seul moyen ! ^^

One shot réalisé après maintes heures de discussions, pour le moins très intéressantes, avec la gent masculine.


End file.
